Love Story
by ameyukio2
Summary: aku sudah lama mengnalmu tapi baru kali ini aku berani untuk bebicara denganmu, bukankah aku pengecut hinata. hanya menceritakan kisah naruto yang menyukai hinata /inspirasi baru/ maaf kalo ada salah ketik. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

' _ **Hujan …**_

 _ **Aku benci hujan…**_

 _ **Karena hujan aku bertemu dengannya'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang sedang duduk di halte bus seorang diri sambil menunggu hujan reda . sebenarnya bukan dia saja yang sedang berteduh di sana banyak juga orang yang berlalul alang mencari tempat berteduh salah satunya ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning berkulit tan yang sedang berlari menghindari hujan kearahnya. tiba-tiba saja dia duduk disebelah gadis itu sambil menyeka tetsan air hujan yang mengenai rambut kuning jabriknya.

Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan tingkahnya lelaki itu pun menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan melihat seorang yang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo dengan mata berwarna lavender yang sedang menapatnya dia langsung saja memberikan senyum mataharinya itu.

"maaf apa airnya mengenai mu?"

Gadis itu Yang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan lelaki tersebut langsung saja gelagapan dengan pipi yang memerah..

" hmmm, tidak bukan apa-apa, maaf jika sikap ku mengagnggu mu " ucap gadi itu sambil menunduk.

Laki-laki itu menperlihatkan senyum tipis, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak dapat melihatnnya.

"hmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?. Aku uzumaki naruto " ucap laki-laki yang bernama naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kananya.

" aku adalah juniormu di kampus senpai. mungkin kita pernah berpapasan dikampus. Aku tau nama mu, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu di kampus sempai. Nama ku hinata, hyuga hinata salam kenal" ucap gadis yang bernama hinata itu malu-malu.

Benar siapa yang tidak mengenal naruto di konoha university dia termasuk senior paling tampan dan ramah dikampus tidak heran jika hinata mengenalnya. Dia bahkan sering melihat senpainya itu di krubungi oleh wanita.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu yang lucu. tapi sayang hinata terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya sampai tidak dapat melihat senyum itu.

" benarkah? Apa aku sepopuler itu. Ngomong kau mengambil jurusan apa hinata? oh atau aku panggil hyuga-san saja"

" tidak apa-apa uzumaki senpai kau bisa memanggil ku hinata saja. Hmm aku mengambil jurusan sastra"

"benarkah tidak jauh dari fakultas ku. Aku mengambil jurusan komunikasi dan diplomasi kita pasti akan sering bertemu ," ucap naruto sambil tersenyum .

Tidak terasa hujan sudah mulai reda. Naruto menengadah menatap langit dan kembali melihat hinata

"sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Aku pergi dulu ya hinata jaa nee" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi menyebrang meninggalkan gadis yang masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Dia masih saja melihat kesebrang jalan sampai akhirnya dia mulai beranjak dan pergi dari sana. Tampa dia sadari seorang yang tadi pergi itu ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi dia berada di kafe tidak jauh dari halte dan masih mengamati gadis itu.

" kau tidak bosan memperhatikannya naruto, bukankah kau baru saja bebicara padanya" ujar seseorang yang duduk didepannya sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"diam kau sasuke" kata naruto kesal.

"hn"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Kau tau..**_

 _ **Aku sudah tau tentang mu begitu lama jauh sebelum kita berkenalan.**_

 _ **Tapi baru kali ini aku berani berbicara padamu..**_

 _ **Bukankah aku seorang pengecut ..'**_

 _ **hinata.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto-san seorang**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

"blblblb" (percakapan)

'blblblbl' (dalam hati)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _**Hinata..**_

 _ **Apa kau tau..**_

 _ **Aku selalu ingin berada dekat dengan mu,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" naruto senpai bagainama jika kita kekantin bersama?" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah dengan nada manja sambil merangkul tangan naruto.

" tidak bisa naruto senpai akan kekantin bersama ku bukan dengan mu, iya kan naruto senpai" ujar gadis satunya berambut kuning, memegang tangan naruto yang satunya lagi. Naruto meringis mendengarkan perdebatan antara dua gadis yang membuatnya risih itu

"apa-apan kalian ini minggir kalian! Naruto-kun itu hanya milik ku jadi lebih baik kalian minggir karena naruto-kun akan kekantin bersama ku" ucap gadis satunya lagi sepertinya dia adalah ketuanya karena kedua gadis yang bergelayut manja ke naruto sekarang sudah melepaskannya .

Sejenak naruto merasa lega karena sudah bisa terlepas dari dua gadis yang merepotnya sampai akhir seorang gadis yang menarik tangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

" ayo naruto-kun kita kekantin kau pasti lapar kan" naruto yang risih langsung saja menarik tangannya dari gadis dan tersenyum canggung " maaf ya yukie,shion, sara tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan kalian karena.." naruto masih memikirkan alasan agar dia bisa terlepas dari gadis-gadis ini sampai dia melihat sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah datar yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Langsung saja sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya .

" ah karena aku ada perlu dengan sasuke-teme. Heiii sasuke " langsung saja naruto berlari menghampiri sasuke tampa perduli dengan gadis-gadis yang sebal karena ditinggalkan naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang langsung saja dia mencari arah suara itu sampai dia melihat naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil berlari ke arahnya .

"cih" sasuke berdecih melihat wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari arah naruto tad.

' pasti dia menggunakan ku lagi sebagai alasan agar bisa kabur dari gadis-gadis itu' pikir sasuke pasalnya naruto pernah bebohong kepada fans girl nya dan menggukan sasuke sebagai alasan . waktu itu hari valentain dan naruto sengaja bersembunyi dari kejaran fansgirlnya itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk menitipkan hadiah valentainya ke sasuke. Alhasil sasuke yang tidak tau apa-apa harus merasakan akibatnya karena meja tempat biasa dia duduk dikelas di penuhi oleh gadis-gadis berisik itu dan tidak lupa dengan hadiahnya .

" hai teme dari mana saja kau?" Tanya naruto sambil merangkul bahu sabahtnya itu.

"hn. Bukan urusan mu " sasuke berjalan meningalkan naruto.

"hei kau itu jangan terlalu dingin jadi lelaki nanti kau akan susah untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi teme " kata naruto meledek sambil berjalan di samping sasuke.

"ck kau berisik dobe"

" hei ayo kekantin aku lapar teme, aku sedang ingin makan ramen" kata naruto sambil merengek .

" hn " sasuke berjalan mendahului naruto, saat mereka melewati taman kampus tiba-tiba saja naruto berhenti. Sasuke yang tidak merasakan naruto yang tidak mengikutinya langsung saja menoleh kearah naruto. Melihat sahabatnya yang tengah diam mengamati sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. saat sasuke melihat arah pandang naruto dia pun mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" ehem, jika kau tidak ingin kekantin aku lebih baik pergi sendiri" ucap sasuke sambil meninggalkan naruto yang masih saja mengamati gadis itu. 'Ck seharusnya kau langsung mengatakan perasaan mu saja naruto, kau seperti penguntit' pikir sasuke. Kau hanya tidak tau saja sasuke, mengungkapkan perasaan tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

.

Naruto POV

Aku melihatnya. Dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku. Aku heran apa buku yang dia baca itu sangat menarik sampai dia tidak pernah sadar jika aku memperhatikannya walaupun dari jauh sih. Aku terkejut saat aku sadar aku sudah berdiri di depannya tapi anehnya dia masih saja terfokus pada bukunya itu,aku jadi ingin sedikit menjahilinya.

End Naruto VOP

.

Naruto sedikit membukuk dan agak mendekatkan wajahnya ke hinata " apa yang sedang kau baca hinata?" Tanya naruto sambil pura-pura mengamati buku yang sedang hinata baca.

Mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya kontan saja hinata kaget dan langsung menutup bukunya.

"hai hinata " pipi hinata memerah kala menyadari saat wajahnya dan naruto terlalu dekat .

" e-eh a-ano bukan apa-apa senpai " kata hinata gelagapan.

Naruto yang melihat sikap hinata tertawa sambil berpindah posisi duduk di sebelah yang bingung dengan sikap naruto beratanya dengan wajah polosnya

" ada senpai? Apa ada yang lucu?"

" hahahaha ya. Kau lucu hinata. Kau sangat lucu sampai aku ingin mencubit pipi gemil mu yang berwarna merah itu" langsung saja hinata menutup kedua pipinya takut jika naruto benar-benar mencubit pipinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kepada hinata " tidak usah takut hinata aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti pipi mu itu apa lagi kau gadis yang cantik.." naruto terdiam dia baru sadar jika dia keceplosan memuji hinata apa lagi ia melihat hinata yang menunduk pasti hinata akan mengira jika dia hanya menggombal saja kontan saja wajah tan naruto memerah mehan malu.

Langsung saja naruto gelagapan dan berdiri " e-eh a-ano hinata aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya jaa ne" langsung saja naruto berlari menjauhi hinata tampa menoleh kebelakang karena takut jika hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tampa naruto sadari hinata sedang menatap punggung naruto sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _**apa kau tau hinata**_

 _ **Saat itu adalah hari yang paling membuatku bahagia**_

 _ **Karena aku dapat bebicang lagi dengan mu**_

 _ **Walau hanya sebentar tapi aku sangat senang'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tbc**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto-san**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _**hinata apa kau ingat**_

 _ **Saat kita bertemu di toko buku?**_

 _ **Kau mengira kita bertemu karena kebetulan bukan'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto baru saja turun baru bus yang dia tumpangi. Naruto merapatkan jaket dan membenarkan syalnya. Sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim dingin terlihat uap yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dia bernafas.

" huufh" naruto menghela nafas dia lelah sekang hari minggu tapi dia tidak bisa bermalas-malasan dirumahnya karena kaa-san nya yang tersayang tapi cerewet itu menyuruhnya membatu membersihkan rumah yang mungkin terbilang cukup besar , jadi disini lah dia masih diam ditempat halte bus. Dia bingung mau pergi kemana hari ini. Hari adalah hari minggu, sebenarnya dia ingin pergi ke rumah sasuke tapi dia baru ingat jika sasuke harus ke suna untuk menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit.

tiba-tiba saja naruto mengembangkan senyumnya saat dari kejauhan dia melihat hianata sedang berjalan sendirian. Hari ini hinata terlihat cantik dengan mantel musim dinginnya yang berwana ungu dan syal berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

Naruto segera berlari mendekati hinata niatnya ia ingin menyapa hinata tapi saat naruto tepat di belakang hinata naruto tediam, dia menatap punggung hinata entah kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa hinata dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Mulai dari hinata menaiki bus sampai hinata tiba di toko buku pun naruto tidak pernah melepas pandanganya dari hinata. Saat di toko buku pun naruto masih tetap memperhatikan gadis itu .

Sampai saat naruto yang melihat hinata sedang kesusahan untuk mengambil buku yang berada di rak buku paling atas, tampa sadar dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan langsung saja mengambil buku yang ingin hinata ambil. Hinata yang kaget langsung saja berbalik tapi karena berbalik secara tiba-tiba hidung hinata malah menabrak dada bidang naruto .

" ahk go-gomen , saya tidak sengaja" ucap hinata sambil menunduk dia tidak menyadari jika yang dibelakangnya adalah naruto.

" hei aku tidak apa-apa hinata " jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata yang merasa mengenal suara itu langsung mendongak ke atas. Pipi hinata langsung memerah saat dia tau jika yang tadi menolongnya adalah naruto.

" se-senpai?"

"hai. Ini buku yang kau cari, aku melihat mu kesusahan saat mengambilnya jadi aku bantu mengambilnya" naruto menyodorkan buku yang dia pegang ke hinata.

" arogatou senpai. Senpai sedang apa disini? Apa senpai sedang mencari buku juga ?"

Naruto langgsung gelagapan saat hinata menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak mungkin jika naruto bilang jika ia dari tadi mengikuti hinata kan.

" ah, iya aku ingin membeli salah satu buku untuk tugas kampus, tapi sepertinya bukunya tidak di jual disini , hehehehe"

"souka" ucap hinata dengan wajah polosnya, naruto jadi gemas sendiri saat melihat ekspresi hinata.

" kau sepertinya suka sekali membaca buku ya?"

"uhm, aku memang suka sekali membaca buku senpai, biasanya setiap minggu aku kemari untuk membeli buku atau novel yang menurut ku menarik" terlihat mata hinata yang berbinar saat dia bercerita tentang hobinya itu.

" benarkah?" naruto tersenyum sambil melihat hinata. Jarang-jarang gadis itu mengeluarkan banyak kata karena setiap bertemu dengan naruto hinata pasti lebih sering menunduk dan malu.

" uhm iya tentu saja menurut ku menye..." hinata tersadar jika dia terlalu senang saat menceritakan hobinya itu.

"um maaf senpai aku terlalu banyak bicara" ucap hinata sambil menunduk malu sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

hinata selalu kelepasan jika sudah menyangkut hobi nya itu .

" hahaha kau lucu sekali hinata, tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku suka jika kau mau menceritakan tentang dirimu"

Hinata mendongak melihat naruto, tertegun saat mendengan apa yang di ucapkan naruto "eh"

Naruto yang di pandangioleh hinata malah jadi salah tingkah "ehem, jadi setelah ini kau ada acara?"

Tanya naruto yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" ehm aku akan langsung pulang senpai, hari sudah semakin sore dan udara juga dingin"

"oh iya kau benar ". 'bodoh kau naruto tentu saja tidak baik jika gadis pulang terlalu malam, naruto merutuki kebobohannya'. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dikepala naruto untuk mengantarkan hinata pulang , tapi naruto menggelengkan kepalanya namun setelah menyakini dirinya naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak hinata pulang 'jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi kau bisa mengantarnya pulang naruto jangan jadi seorang pengecut' naruto membatin.

Hinata yang bingung melihat sikap naruto mengibaskan tangannya " senpai?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat hinata yang memberikan tatapan bertanya .

" bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"ah, tidak usah senpai , aku bisa pulang sendiri lagi pula aku tidak ingin merepotkan"

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi hari sudah semakin sore, udara juga semakin dingin oh dan satu lagi" naruto sedikit menundukan badannya hingga sejajar dengan hinata dan menatap hinata walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang tapi tetap saja naruto ingin sedikit menjahili hinata.

" aku tidak suka menerima penolakan "

Hinata yang melihat wajah naruto langsug saja pipinya memerah " b-ba-baiklah senpai"

Mendengar jawaban hinata naruto tersenyum, hinata terpana saat melihat senyum naruto yang secerah matari itu.

" baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bayar buku itu dulu dan aku mengantarmu pulang" naruto langsung berjalan ke meja kasir dan melewati hinata, hinata pun tersadar dan segera mengikuti naruto kemeja kasir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata berjalan di belakang naruto sambil menunduk saat naruto memperlambat jalannya hinata malah melambatkan jalannya juga. Karena merasa kesal dengan sikap hinata naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, hinata yang tidak sadar jika naruto berhenti mendadak jadi menabrak punggung naruto. Naruto berbalik

" hinata, bagaimana aku bisa tau dimana rumahmu jika kau saja berjalan dibelakang ku" hinata tersentak, benar kata naruto bagaimana mungkin naruto tau rumah hinata jika gadis itu tidak memberi taunya.

" ma-maaf senpai kalau begitu aku akan berjalan didepan mu" ucap hinata sambil berjalan mendahului naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja mengikuti hinata dan berjalan disampingnya .

" aku tidak memintamu untuk berjalan didepan ku hinata, bukankah lebih baik jika kita berjalan bersebelahan" ucap naruto sambil menoleh ke hinata yang sudah berada disamping hinata.

"gomen senpai" hinata menundukan kepalanya, naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah hinata. Sebenarnya naruto tidak ingin waktu berlalu terlalu cepat jadi dia agak melambatkan jalannya sedikit.

"sudah sampai" ucap naruto

"arigatou senpai" ucap hinata sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya "senpai hati-hati dijalan" hinata menoleh kenaruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sejenak naruto tertegun melihat senyum hinata "baiklah aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa" naruto membalikan badan sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pulang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto sampai di rumah dengan senyum lebar saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya " tadaima"

"NARUTOOO!" terdengar suara teriakan yang dia kenal seketika dia melihat ibunya, uzumaki kushina yang terlihat akan segera mengamuk karena anaknya itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat kushina menyuruhnya membantu membersihkan rumah, tapi tiba-tiba niatnya untuk memarahi naruto hilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung saat tiba-tiba saja naruto memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar .

"oka-san aku sangat menyayangi mu, aku janji akan membantu oka-san membersihkan rumah besok-datebasa " ucap naruto sambil mengecup pipi kushina dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung ria.

" ada apa dengan anak itu" ucap kushina kebingungan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **nee hinata sepertinya benar apa yang teme bilang**_

 _ **Dia bilang bahwa aku seperti stalker**_

 _ **Karna sesalu mengikuti mu saat kau pulang**_

 _ **Tapi untuk hari ini aku sangat senang karna bisa mengantar mu**_

 _ **Dan berjalan di samping mu'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

halo terimakasi karena kalian sudah baca fic ini dan terimakasi karena sudah sempet review fic ini ,review kalian sangat berarti buat saya

semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya dan maaf kalo ada typo.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading

Don't like, don't read

Naruhina

"blblblbl" percakapan

' _blblblblb_ ' dalam hati

thank's to:

 **ryuubee-chan,Kazehaya Pratama, ,yuki akana,ana,SelMinho,TOMBHIB12,Helena Yuki.**

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 sore tapi hinata masih tetap berkutat dengan catatannya dikelas .

"ne hinata-chan, bagaimana jika kau lanjutkan di rumah saja, ini sudah sudah sore hinata-chan" keluh sakura.

" sabar sakura-chan sebentar lagi juga aku selesai menyalinnya, tinggal sedikit lagi jika aku menundanya aku takut tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang lain" jawab hinata yang masih tetap berkonsentrasi dengan catatannya.

" hufft tapi hinata ," sakura tidak melanjutkan protesnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"halo kaa-san, ada apa?"

"…"

"aku masih dikampus "

"…"

"tidak, kuliah ku sudah selesai untuk hari ini"

"…"

"aku sedang menemani hinata "

Hinata melirik sakura sebentar saat mendengar sahabatnya itu mengucapkan namanya.

"oh baiklah kaa-san aku akan segera pulang " setelah sambungan telpon terputus sakura berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"maaf hinata-chan sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, kaa-san menelpon dan menyuruh ku pulang, kakak sepupu ku datang jadi aku harus pulang dan menemuinya, kau tau sasori-nii kan?"

"kakak sepupu mu yang mukanya babypace itu ya sakura-chan?"

"iya hinata , kau tau kan jika sasori-nii itu terlalu protektif kepada ku, makanya ibu menelpon dan menyuruh ku untuk cepat pulang kalau tidak pasti sasori-nii yang akan datang kesini untuk menjemput ku dan itu sangat merepotkan hinata , jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena harus pulang duluan , tidak apa-apa kan " kata sakura sambil menatap hinata dengan tatapan bersalah , tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan sahabatnya ini .

Hinata menghadap sakura dan tersenyum "tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, maaf sudah membuatmu pulang terlambat lagi pula catatanku sudah hampir selesai, jadi kau tidak usah kawatir aku bisa pulang sendiri" sakura yang mendengarnya sebenarnya merasa tidak enak tapi apa boleh buat, sakura pun pergi meninggalkan hinata.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah hinata duduk sendiri sambil menunggu bus dihalte depan kampus, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 malam ' _huuft seharusnya aku mendengar kata sakura-chan saja tadi_ ' pikir hinata menyesali keputusaannya untuk menyeselaikan catatan dikampus, yah penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Karena bosan menunggu, hinata mengeluarkan novel yang belum selesai ia baca, tapi belum sempat membaca novelnya hinata mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, saat dia menoleh dia melihat naruto yang turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghapirinya .

" senpai?"

"sedang apa kau disini hinata ?"

" oh. aku sedang menunggu bus , tadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas jadi aku pulang terlambat, lalu senpai sendiri dari mana?"

" aku baru pulang pulang dari rumah sasuke " naruto melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

" Hinata ini sudah malam bagaimana jika kau pulang dengan ku saja lagi pula aku tidak yakin akan ada bus jam segini"

" tidak usah senpai aku tidak ingin merepotkan " hianata menunduk malu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya

naruto tersenyum melihat hinata " tenang saja, aku tidak merasa direpotkan lagi pula tidak baik gadis berada diluar rumah sendirian saat malam hari seperti ini"

"tapi senpai aku sungguh tidak apa-apa " hinata mendonggak menantap naruto untuk meyakinkan naruto tapi dia kembali menduduk saat melihat penampilan naruto. naruto mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna navy blue belum lagi dengan rambut kuningnya yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan seksi pada naruto ' _huh kenapa senpai tampan sekali_ ' rutuk hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

mendengar jawaban hinata naruto menghela nafas " baiklah kalau begitu " naruto membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. saat melihat naruto yang berjalan menuju mobilnya timbul sedikit perasaan kecewa pada hinata ' apa dia benar-benar akan meninggalkan ku? jahat sekali' karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hinata tidak sadar jika naruto sudah berdiri didepannya.

" hinata " hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat naruto memanggilnya dan mengulurkan sebuah syal berwarna biru langit.

naruto yang melihat hinata yang sedang menatap binung pada syal yang dia bawa hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

" ehh etoo, aku melihat kau tidak mengenakan syal padahal sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin , jadi mmm, kau bisa menggunakan syal ku dulu " naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah agar hinata tidak melihatnya.

" ehhh, arigato senpai " hinata mengurulkan tangannya dan mengambil syal yang diberikan naruto dan memakai syal itu.

setelah melihat hinata yang mengenakan syal yang ia berikan, naruto tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya disamping hinata.

hinata mengernyit saat melihat naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

" etoo senpai, bukannya senpai mau pulang? kenapa malah duduk disini?"

mendengar itu naruto menoleh menatap hinata " aku tidak bilang jika mau pulang, lagi pula kau tidak mau aku antar pulang jadi aku akan menunggu sampai busnya datang " hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar alasan naruto karna sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dia katakan agar tidak merepotkan senpainya ini.

tidak terasa sudah 15 menit hinata dan naruto menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, dan dari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"senpai " naruto menoleh dan melihat hinata yang menunduk.

"ada apa hinata?"

" apa aku boleh menumpang dengan mu saja? etoo ,sepertinya busnya tidak akan datang " muka hinata sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya.

mendengar ajakan hinata, naruto tersenyum lebar " baiklah ayo pulang, bukannya aku sudah bilang busnya tidak akan lewat"

"gomen " ujar hinata sambil mengikuti naruto memasuki mobil.

naruto mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya tapi urung saat ia melihat hinata yang kesusahan saat memasang sabuk pengaman.

"biar kubantu " ucap naruto sanbil membatu hinata memasang sabuk pengaman . wajah hinata memerah saat jarak naruto dan dirinya sangat dekat, dia bisa mencium wangi citrus dan mint dari tubuh naruto.

" A-a-arigato senpai "

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat" dan naruto pun menjalankan mobilnya

" ne hinata ini sudah lewat jam makan malam bukan, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu "

" tidak perlu senpai lagi pula aku tidak lapa-" kriukkk. hinata menuduk malu sambil menurutuki dirinya karena suara perutnya yang terdengar nyaring.

"hpttt , tubuh mu tidak bisa berbohong hinata, ayo kita makan didekat sini ada kedai ramen yang enak" naruto lasung saja melajukan mobilnya menuju kedai ramen yang ia bilang.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepan didepan sebuah kedai yang bernama ramen ichiraku " ayo hinata kita sudah sampi"

saat memasuki kedai tersebut hinata agak kaget saat melihat banyaknya pengunjung walaupun kidai tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan memiliki banyak pengunjung tapi kedai tersebut tidak terlihat sesak oleh pengunjungnya.

" Ayo hinata kita duduk disini saja "

"arigato senpai"

"ohh kau datang naruto, wah kali ini datang dengan pacar ya " tanya gadis yang membawakan sebotol air putih dan gelas kemeja naruto

mendengar komentar dari ayame kontan saja dua muda-mudi tersebut memerah

" ayame-neesan konbanwa , aku pesan ramen porsi besar seperti biasa, kau mau pesan apa hinata?"

hinata melihat menu yang tersedia sejenak " aku ingin sup miso saja "

" baiklah, jadi neesan aku pesan ramen porsi besar dan sup miso " ucap naruto sambil memberikan menu ke ayame

" baiklah pesanan akan segera datang silahkan tunggu sebentar "

" kau tau hinata ramen disini adalah yang paling enak yang pernah kumakan tentunya selain buatan kaa-chan, seharusnya kau mencobanya bukan berarti sup miso nya tidak enak, tapi menurut ku ramen yang paling enak . hehehehe" naruto tersenyum dengan senyum lima jarinya

" bernahkah senpai? senpai pasti sangat menyukai ramen ya?"

mendengar perkataan hinata naruto mengangguk dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan hobinya dimata hinata

" aku jadi ingin mencobanya lain kali "

mendengar perkataan hinata timbul ide dipikiran naruto untuk mengajaknya datang lagi kemari ' _yoshh naruto ini adalah kesempatan mu untuk mengajaknya keluar di akahir pekan, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali naruto_ '

" kita bisa kemari lagi jika kau mau, bagaimana jika akhir pekan itu pun jika kau tidak ada acara, bagai mana ?"

" ehh benarkah? sepertinya sabtu ini aku tidak ada acara"

" yosh, aku akan menjemput mu hari sabtu "

"pesanan datang " percakapan mereka terhenti saat ayame datang membawa pesanan naruto.

" itadakimasu " ucap keduanya saat sambil mengatupkan tangan.

.

.

.

.

jam menujukan pukul 21.00 malam hinata dan naruto tiba didepan pintu gerbang rumah hinata.

" gomen, gara-gara aku kau harus pulang terlambat " naruto merasa bersalah harusnya tadi dia tidak usah menambah ramen lagi tadi ' _kenapa aku selalu lepas kendali saat memakan ramen_ ' naruto menunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

hinata tertawa pelan saat melihat naruto yang menunduk merasa bersalah " tidak apa-apa senpai, senpai pasti sangat suka dengan ramen sampai bisa menanbah 3 mangkok ramen "ujar hinata sambil membuka pintu gerbangnya.

mendengar itu naruto jadi semakin malu, saat hinata sudah memasuki gerbang rumahnya hinata berbalik melihat naruto yang masih terdiam disamping mobinya " senpai"

mendengar namanya dipanggil naruto mendongak menatap hinata yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

" Arigatou " semilir angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian indigonya dibawah sinar bulan dan sesaat naruto terpana melihatnya tanpa sadar naruto berucap " kirei "

mendengar itu sontak wajah hinata memerah. " etto senpai sebaiknya aku masuk dulu ini sudah malam, hati-hati dijalan senpai "

naruto tersadar dari lamunannya " baiklah aku pulang dulu, jaa" naruto memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

* * *

akhirrnyaaaa ame bisa update juga setelah menunggu terlalu lama laptop yang gak kelar-kelar kayak lagunya kunto aji aja sudah terlalu lama sediri (plakk).

oke masih yang review kalian luar biasa untuk chat kali ini udah tak banyakin kok wordsnya , maaf jika ada salah kata dan penulisan ya (membungku 90 derajat) ditunggu review kalian.

pembaca yang baik pasti meninggalkan jejak ^.^


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-san

Don't like, don't read

Naruhina

'blablabla' dalam hati

"blablablabla" percakapan

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Hinata menunggu Sakura di taman kampus, namun sampai sekarang Sakura masih saja belum datang.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan, rencananya Hinata dan Sakura ingin pergi kepusat perbelanjaan, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura harus ke ruang dosen karena Kakashi-sensei memerlukan bantuannya, dan jadilah disini Hinata menunggu Sakura.

Sakura berjalan cepat di lorong kampus.

' Hinata pasti sudah menunggu lama, harus cepat agar tidak kehabisan diskon, hehehe.'

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya hingga tidak melihat orang yang berada didepannya.

Buukhh

"ukh" Sakura jatuh terduduk saat merasa menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan pantatnya yang terasa nyeri, dengan cool ia berdiri dan melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani menabraknya.

Sakura mendongak saat merasakan orang yang ditabraknya berdiri, dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan. Sesaat Sakura terpesona. Namun semuanya lenyap saat ia mendengar apa yang laki-laki itu katakan.

" Seharusnya kau menggukan mata mu untuk melihat jalan yang benar agar tidak menabrakku." Ucap Sakuke dengan ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dengan wajah melongo.

Mendengar itu seketika saja wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berbalik bermaksud ingin memarahi laki-laki yang tidak sopan tersebut.

Namun saat berbalik Sasuke ternyata sudah hilang di ujung koridor. Dengan wajah kesal Sakura melanjutkan perjalannya menemui Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sedang membaca bukunya tersentak saat merasakan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Awalnya ia mengira Sakura yang datang, ia menutup buku dan menoleh. Namun bukannya Sakura yang ada di sapingnya melainkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya sambil menatap Hinata.

" Hai Hinata-chan."

" Konichiwa senpai."

Semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipi Hinata, entah kenapa balakangan ini pipinya selalu saja memerah saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Jadi Hinata, kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita besok kan?"

" janji ?"

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya lupa membuat Naruto berkecil hati sesaat, namun pikiran itu ditepisnya.

Dengan senyuman mantaharinya ia mencoba untuk mengingatkan Hinata.

" Tentu saja bukankan kau berjanji untuk kembali kekedai ramen tempo hari."

Hinata tersentak, ahh dia ingat sekarang Naruto memang sempat mengajaknya makan lagi di kedai ramen itu. Ia kira Naruto hanya bercada saat mengajaknya atau hanya bentuk formalitas belaka.

" ahh, gomen Senpai , ku kira senpai hanya bergurau saat itu." Hinata menunduk malu.

Naruto duduk bersandar menyamankan posisi duduknya.

" Tentu saja tidak Hinata, aku serius." Naruto berdiri dan menghadap Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak melihat Naruto.

" Karna itu besok jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemput mu dirumah."

" et-to tidak perlu senpai kita bisa bertemu langsung di ramen ichiraku."

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" Tidak boleh, aku yang mengajak mu pergi jadi aku harus memperlihatkan sikap yang baik dengan menjemputmu setidaknya itu akan terlihat lebih bertanggung jawab."

Baru saja Hinata ingin menolak perkataan Naruto, namun itu batal saat Hinata mendengar Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

" Baiklah Hinata, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok jam 10." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

" Ada apa Hinata?, Apa dia menggangu mu?" Tanya Sakura.

" ehh , bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau baru datang?"

Dan dengan wajah kesal Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi.

Hinata terpaku didepan cermin menatap bayangannya. Sekilah ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 09.30 pagi yang artinya Naruto akan datang kurang lebih 30 menit lagi dan Hinata masih belum tau ingin menggunakan pakian apa. Entah apa yang membuat Hinatabingung memilih pakaian karena biasanya Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang terlalu mementingkan penampilan seperti gadis lainnya, namun berbeda untuk hari ini. Bolehkah ia menganggap jika Naruto mengajaknya untuk pergi berkencan?.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. ' tidak, senpai hanya akan mengajak makan di kedai ramen karena dia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkan penampilanku. Baiklah gunakan pakaian yang nyaman saja.'

Pandangannya jatuh pada sweeter berwara ungu muda dan rok 3/4 berwarna putih.

Hinata kembali melihat penampilannya dicermin, ia tampak cantik menggunakan sweeter berwarna ungu muda dan rok 3/4 berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan sedikit menyelipkan helaiannya ke belakang kuping kanannya. Melihat penampilannya Hinata tersenyum malu.

" ohooo, mau berkencan ya nee-san?"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat dilihatnya Hanabi yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu.

" Hanabi, biasakan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. "

Hanabi menghela nafas dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

" Aku bahkan sudah mengetuk beberapa kali nee-san, tapi nee-sannya saja yang tidak mendengarnya. Oh iya lagi pula orang yang nee-can ajak kencan sudah datang tu."

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berkencan Hanabi, kami hanya-"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. " apa kamu bilang?"

" orang yang nee-san ajak berkencan sudah datang dan sedang di introgasi oleh neji-nii."

Hinata tersentak dan dengan cepat mengambil tasnya lalu pergi ke lantai bawah.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Hanabi tertawa kecil saat melihat kakaknya yang terlihat panik tersebut lalu mengangkat bahunya.

" Ya sekarang juga sudah bilang kok."

Hinata bergegas menuruni anak tangga. saat ia tiba di ruang tamu Hinata bisa melihat Naruto dan Neji yang sedang berbicang atau mungkin Neji bertanya dan Naruto menjawab.

" Nii-san."

Neji dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sesaat Naruto terpana dengan penampilan Hinata tapi ekpresi itu berubah saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata menarik tanggannya membuat ia berdiri dari duduknya.

" kami harus berangkat nii-san, ayo senpai."

" kenapa buru-buru? kami bahkan belum selesai berbincang."

Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum canggung.

" nanti kami bisa ketinggalan bus nii-san, kami pergi dulu."

Hinata membungkuk di ikuti Naruto.

" kami pergi dulu Neji-san."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkatannya Hinata sudah menarik tangannya yang membuat mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti Hinata.

" Hinata"

Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilannya membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sekarang mekera sudah berada beberapa ratus meter dari kediaman Hyuga.

Merasa Naruto yang berhenti membuat Hinata menoleh menghadap Naruto yang terlihat khawatir(?).

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu sedikit membungkuk membuat wajah mereka sejajar lalu tangan kirinya ia tempelkan di dahi Hinata mebuat gadis bermata lavender itu menunduk malu.

" Kau tidak apa? "

Sontak wajah Hinata yang memang sudah merona menjadi semakin merona.

" ti-tidak apa-apa senpai."

Naruto menegakan kembali tubuhnya membuat jarak di antara mereka sedikit menjauh, entah sadar atau tidak tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

" tapi wajahmu memah. apa kau sakit? atau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Hinata menggeleng saat itu pandangan matanya jatuh tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto, lansung saja ia lepas genggamnya membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

" go-gomen senpai."

" O-ou daijobou ha ha ha" jawab naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

" Tapi kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

" umh aku baik-baik saja Senpai, wajahku merah karena umh, karen, ah karena dingin. Bukannya sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin kan."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dari ekpresinya Hinata bisa melihat jika Naruto masih ragu.

" Ayo senpai, senpai bilang kita mau ke ichiraku kan. Hari ini akhir pekan pasti di sana akan ramai lagi punya kita bisa ketinggalan bus senpai."

" Ahh kau benar Hinata, ayo pergi" ujar Naruto tidak lupa dengan senyum mentarinya yang membuat degub jantung Hinata menhadi lebih cepat.

" Uhm."

Hinata segera bergegas mengikuki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _' Nee senpai_**

 ** _bolehkah aku menganggap jika hari ini_**

 ** _kita_**

 ** _sedang berkencan?'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 _ **pojok author:**_

 _waaahhh setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa juga ngelanjutin fic ini._

 _maaf juga buat para readers karna barubbisa update sekarang maklum laptop ame rusak dan kesibukan ame yang lain juga ( alasan sebernya :D)_

 _Sebernya sempet bimbang juga mau nerusin fic ini atau enggak. tapi setelag di pikir pikir ame memutuskan untuk ngelanjutin fic ini_

 _jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya karna review kalian itu penyemangat ame buat nerusin fic ini ._

 _see next chap minna._


End file.
